1. Field of the Invention
With reference to the classification of art as established in the United States Patent Office the present invention is found in the general Class identified as "Dentistry" (Class 32) and more particularly in the subclass identified as "orthodontic devices" (subclass 14R) and the subclass "corrective accessories" (subclass 14E).
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of orthodontics there is widespread use of very small elastic bands to hold arch wires in place on brackets fastened to children's teeth. Elastic bands are also used for separating teeth prior to band placement or impression. Prior to this invention these elastic bands have been stretched manually and by small nose pliers and hemostats. The stretching of these small bands by tools not particularly suited to stretch and hold them is both difficult to achieve and also to maintain during the time of insertion. Often times the band mounting is initially started by hand manipulation and then is completed by a single ended instrument. This method is not only time consuming but also, to a certain extent, frustrating to the orthodontist as he tries to install an arch wire or to install the small rings in the manner of a sep-a-ring (trademark T.P. Laboratories). Nicking of rings often occurs causing the ring to weaken or break. In the present invention a tweezer-type apparatus and a plier-type apparatus are provided in which the jaw end pair portions are formed into small ovoid contours and adjacent thereto a retaining groove which permits easy insertion into the formed band before stretching to an open position. The adjacent grooves formed in the tips retain the elastic band in the desired close proximity to the end of the jaws while said jaws are moved to a determined open position as established either by a stop or by a locking latch.